Parties
Do NOT put events like scavenger hunts here. This page is for parties only. All other events and all parties go in the Event Gallery. Almost every month in Club Penguin, (with some exceptions), there is a party going on. Parties notably change the theme of Club Penguin, such as, a Building's exterior and interior being changed. 1-5 free items may be handed out at a party. Note that not all of these following, are parties such as Coins for Change. The following are the names of the parties along with the free item(s) associated with the party beneath it. Check out the Event Gallery to see pictures from these events and parties. 2005 Do NOT put events like scavenger hunts here. This page is for parties only. All other events and all parties go in the Event Gallery. * Beta Test Party (September 23, 2005) ** Beta Hat (Town) * Halloween Party (October 28, 2005) * Server Testing Event (December 1, 2005-February 1, 2006) **Black Bowtie (Dance Lounge) **Black Toque (Ice Rink) **Pink Toque (Dock) **Red Sunglasses **Blue Sunglasses (Mountain) *Christmas Party (December 22-25, 2005) **Santa Hat (Beach) **Christmas Scarf (Snow Forts) 2006 Do NOT put events like scavenger hunts here. This page is for parties only. All other events and all parties go in the Event Gallery. * Winter Luau (January 27-30, 2006) **Red Hawaiian Lei (Dock) * Valentine's Day Celebration 2006 (February 14, 2006) **Black Bowtie **Red Sunglasses **Blue Sunglasses * St. Patrick's Day/Pizza Party (Members only) (March 17, 2006) **Chef Hat (Pizza Parlor) **Pizza Apron (Pizza Parlor) **Shamrock Hat (Dock) * April Fool's Day (March 31, 2006) **Red Propeller Cap * Mine Party (Members only) (May 25, 2006) **Mining Helmet * Summer Kickoff Party (known as "Summer party" before the name was changed) (June 13-17, 2006) **Yellow Inflatable Duck (Plaza) **Orange Water Wings (Dance Club) **Life Guard Whistle (Beach) **Blue Lei (Dock) * Wild West Party (July 7, 2006) **Western Bandana * Sports Party (August 15, 2006) **Blue Face Paint (Pizza Parlor) **Red Face Paint (Coffee Shop) **Ice Skates (Snow Forts) * Lighthouse Opening (September 27, 2006) **Lighthouse T-Shirt (750 coins) **Red Toque (Beacon) * Club Penguin's 1st Anniversary (October 24, 2006) **1st Year Anniversary Party Hat (Coffee Shop) * Halloween Party (October 27, 2006) **Wizard Hat (Snow Forts) * Lime Green Party (Members only) **Lime Green Cape (Dojo) **Lime green color (Dojo) * Christmas Party (December 22-January 2, 2006-2007) **Santa Beard (Plaza) **Santa Hat (Snow Forts) **Christmas Tree Pin (50 coins) 2007 Do NOT put events like scavenger hunts here. This page is for parties only. All other events and all parties go in the Event Gallery. * Winter Fiesta (January 21-25, 2007) **Maracas (Dance Club) * Festival of Snow **Ice Crown (Plaza) **Snowflake T-Shirt (Mountain) * St. Patrick's Day **Shamrock Hat (Dock) * April Fool's Day **Funny-Face Glasses (Beach) **Blue Propeller Cap (Mine) * Pirate Party **Sailor Hat (Plaza) * Cove Opening (Members only) **Lifeguard Whistle (Non Members) (Forest) **Life Preserver (Members) (Cove) * Summer Kickoff Party **Ice Cream Apron (Forest) **Blue Hawaiian Lei (Ski Village) **Green Inflatable Duck (Cove) **Flower Headdress (Beach) **Green Sunglasses (Dance Club) * Waddle on Water Party **Umbrella Hat (Coffee Shop) **Blue Water Wings (Plaza) * Camp Penguin **Marshmallow stick (Cove) * Fall Fair **Note: All prizes require tickets (At the prize shop) (Plaza) **Feathered Tiara (1200 tickets) **Circus Pin (100 tickets) **Teddy Bear Player Card Background (400 tickets) **Cotton Candy (600 tickets) **Paddle ball Toy (1500 tickets) **Candy Necklace - (700 tickets) **Lollipop Candy (Get all the Prizes) (1000 tickets) * Club Penguin's 2nd Anniversary **2nd Anniversary Hat (Book Room) * Halloween Party **Pumpkin Basket (Snow Forts) **Halloween Scarf (Complete the Halloween Candy Hunt) * Western Surprise Party **Western Bandanna (Plaza) * Christmas Party **Santa Hat (Snow Forts) **Reindeer Antlers (Dock) **Christmas Scarf (Beach) 2008 Do NOT put events like scavenger hunts here. This page is for parties only. All other events and all parties go in the Event Gallery. * Winter Fiesta Party **Festive Maracas (Dance Club) *Save the Migrator Project **Mining Helmet (Iceberg) **Life Vest (Beach) * Sub-Marine Party **Yellow Snorkel (Forest) **Seashell Belt (Book Room) * St.Patrick's Day **Gigantic St.Patrick's Hat (Ski Village) * April Fools Day **Red Propeller Cap (Ski Village) **Swirly Glasses (Cove) * Rockhopper and Yarr's Arrival Party **Sailor Hat (Plaza) **Treasure Chest Pin (Ski Village) **Red & Black Sailor Shirt (Pirate Catalog) * Medieval Party **Squire Tunic (May 16-25) (Dock) **Wizard Hat (May 23-25) (Lighthouse) * Summer Kickoff Water Party **Ice Cream Apron (Plaza) **Yellow Inflatable Duck (Cove) **Shell Necklace (Beach) * Music Jam **Maracas (Cove) **Music Jam T-shirt (Plaza) *Note: The following items for Music Jam 08 are member items (Back Stage) **Electric Guitar (975 coins) **Bass Guitar (850 coins) **Drum Sticks (120 coins) **Tuba (600 coins) **Bass (750 coins) **Drum (550 coins) **Headphones (350 coins) *Note: The following Music Jam items require 100 or 250 coins and a membership (Snow Forts) **V.I.P. Pass (100 coins) **Pop Girl T-Shirt (with a flower design) (250 coins) **Western T-Shirt (with a cactus design) (250 coins) **Carribean T-Shirt (with a palm tree and sun design) (250 coins) **Rocker T-Shirt (with a guitar design) (250 coins) **Classical T-Shirt (with a music note design) (250 coins) **Sparkle Rock T-Shirt (with a sparkle glitter design) (250 coins) * The Penguin Games **Blue Face Paint (Pizza Parlor) **Red Face Paint (Coffee Shop) **Gold Medal (Complete all events) * Fall Fair *Note: The following items require tickets (At the prize shop) (Forest) **Lollipop Candy (1000 tickets) **Giant Green Sunglasses (1000 tickets) **Feathered Tiara (1200 tickets) **Yellow Balloon Pin (100 tickets) **Blue Cotton Candy (600 Tickets) **Carousel Background (400 Tickets) **Paddle Ball (1500 Tickets) *Note: The following items require tickets and membership (Arcade Circle) **Teddy Bear (2000 Tickets) **Giant Yellow Sunglasses (1000 Tickets) **Candy Apples (800 Tickets) * Club Penguin's 3rd Anniversary Party **3rd Anniversary Party Hat (Coffee Shop) **Ice Cream Apron (Coffee Shop) **3rd Anniversary Cake Pin (Dance Lounge) * Halloween Party 2008 **Pumpkin Basket (Snow Forts) **Giant Pumpkin Background (Complete scavenger hunt) **Lantern (Secret Laboratory) * Dig Out The Dojo **Miner's Helmet (Dojo) * Dojo Grand Re-opening **Geta Sandals (Dojo Courtyard) * Christmas Party **Santa Hat (Snow Forts) **Santa Beard (Ski Village) 2009 Do NOT put events like scavenger hunts here. This page is for parties only. All other events and all parties go in the Event Gallery. * Dance-A-Thon (Members only) **Boombox (Dance Club) * Winter Fiesta **Mini Sombrero (Cove) *Puffle Party **Puffle Bandana (Cove) *St. Patrick's Day 2009 **Shamrock Hat (Coffee Shop) **Accordian (Leprechaun House) (Members only) *Penguin Play Awards (Somewhat members only) **Penguin Play Award Trophy (Backstage) *April Fools Day **Blue Propeller cap (Mine) *Medieval Party 2009 **Wizard Hat (Lighthouse) **Note: The following are for Members Only (Knight's Quest) ***Golden Shield ***Golden Knight's Helmet ***Golden Knights Armor *Adventure Party **Green Safari Hat (Plaza) **Adventure Party Background (complete all events) **Tropical Bird (Tree House) (Members only) *Music Jam 2009 (July 17-26, 2009) **Green Headphones (Cove) **Boombox (Night Club Rooftop) (Members Only) *Note: The following are items that members can buy at the (Back Stage) **Sunburst Guitar (750 coins) **Blue Bass Guitar (850 coins) **Cowbell (50 coins) **Trombone (500 coins) **Tuba (600 coins) **Double Necked Guitar (1000 coins) **Snare Drum (380 coins) **Drumsticks (120 coins) **Black Electric Guitar (975 coins) *Note: The following are items members can buy at the Shirts Rock booth at the (Snow Forts) **All Access Pass (50 coins) **Pop Girl T-Shirt (with a flower design) (250 coins) **Western T-Shirt (with a cactus design) (250 coins) **Carribean T-Shirt (with a palm tree and sun design) (250 coins) **Rocker T-Shirt (with a guitar design) (250 coins) **Classical T-Shirt (with a music note design) (250 coins) **Sparkle Rock T-Shirt (with a sparkle glitter design) (250 coins) *Festival of Flight 2009 (August 14-20, 2009) **Green Propeller Cap (Plaza) **Jet Pack (Tallest Mountain) (Members Only) *Fall Fair 2009 (September 4-13, 2009) **Winged Viking Helmet (Ship Hold) *Note: The following are items anyone can buy at the Forest. You need tickets. **Feathered Tiara (100 tickets) **Cosmic Star Hat (100 tickets) **Fair Beacon Background (50 tickets) **Cotton Candy Pin (50 tickets) **Stripey Hat (150 tickets) Later On in the Fall Fair. *Note: The following are items members can buy at the Great Puffle Circus Entrance. You need tickets. **Fair Backgound (50 tickets) **Ring Master Hat (110 tickets) **Ring Master Suit (300 tickets) **Mustache (60 tickets) Later on in the Fall Fair **Teddy Bear (200 tickets) **Circus Tent Igloo (700 Tickets) **Snack Stand (300 tickets) Later on in the fall fair. *4th Year Anniversary Party (October 24-25, 2009) **4th Year Party Hat (Coffee Shop) *Halloween Party 2009 (October 26-November 1) **Pumpkin Antennas (Plaza) **Giant Pumpkin Head (Haunted House) (Members Only) **Jack O' Lantern Background (complete all events) **Silly Scarecrow Suit (Haunted House) (Members only) (Added on October 30, 2009) *Note: The following items can be bought at the Monster Maker catalog in the Secret Lab **Ogre Ears (300 coins) **Alien Thinking Cap (350 coins) **Skeleton (450 coins) **Bird Mascot Head (450 coins) **Fuzzy Experiment (400 coins) **Purple Carapace (330 coins) **Big Bad Wool Hooves (200 coins) **Bunny Slippers (200 coins) **Frankenfeet (220 coins) *The Winter Party 2009 **Blue Pompom Toque (Ski Mountain) **Yeti Costume (The Yeti's Den) Upcoming Parties Confirmed Parties *Christmas Party 2009 (Mid December) Unconfirmed Parties *Winter Fiesta 2010 Trivia *On Microchip123's blog, he stores .swf files for parties. See also *Member Parties *Party Hats *Party *Party Rooms Category:Misc. Category:Lists Category:Events Category:Parties Category:Club Penguin